1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in golfing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a simple and inexpensive heater for golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf has been popular throughout most parts of the world for many years, and in the past much of the playing of the game was limited to time periods of relatively pleasant weather. With the increasing popularity of the game in recent years, however, the game is being played more consistently throughout the entire year, both during warm or hot temperature seasons, and colder temperature seasons. It is well known that a golf ball is much more "lively" when the ambient temperatures are warm or hot than when the surrounding temperatures are reduced or cold. The warm atmosphere maintains the golf ball relatively warm as it moves through the air during the playing of the game, and the golfer is able to realize much greater distances for his shots. In colder atmospheric conditions, however, the temperature of the air through which the ball passes reduces the temperature of the ball, and the driving distance of the golfing shots is usually considerably reduced. As the number of golfers playing the game during more inclimate weather conditions has increased, many players have recognized the disadvantages of reduced temperature conditions acting on a golf ball and have endeavored to warm the balls in many ways. For example, a golfer may carry a plurality of balls along with a typical hand warmer in a common bag or sack whereby the heat of the hand warmer may be transmitted to the balls.
In addition, the Loofbourow U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,155, issued Aug. 8, 1972 and entitled "Golf Ball Heater" discloses a housing having a partition provided therein which supports a plurality of golf balls in an annular trough. A heating element is disposed below the partition for heating the interior of the housing, and the partition is provided with apertures for permitting the circulation of the heated air over the exposed upper surfaces of the golf balls. This device has certain disadvantages in that a large portion of each ball is engaged by the supporting trough, and the circulation of warm air is not directed around the entire outer periphery of the golf balls. My co-pending application, Ser. No. 156,277, filed June 4, 1980, and entitled "Heater for Golf Balls" relates to a forced air heating apparatus for golf balls and comprises a housing for supporting a plurality of golf balls in such a manner that heated air is driven through the interior of the housing and around substantially the entire outer periphery of each golf ball supported therein. The forced air golf ball heater is excellent, but it is also particularly designed for use in combination with a golfing cart, although it may also be utilized independently of such a cart. Many persons playing golf may choose not to use a golfing cart, and in addition, persons who do not play the game with regularity may consider the expense of the novel forced air golf ball heater excessive for their particular purpose.